This project aims at studying the nature, function, and behavior of lymphocyte in clinical and experimental narcotic addiction, in order to obtain a better understanding of the surveillance function of the lymphocytes and of their mechanisms of activation in human addicts and in animal made addicts. It is proposed to investigate the relative presence of lymphocyte subpopulations of various stages of disease and/or treatment, and the influence of addiction on the offspring of rats made addicts during pregnancy. The ability of lymphocytes from human addicts and from animals made addicts to respond to mitogens in vitro and to participate in various immune responses will also be investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Tung, R., Silber, R., Quagliata, F., Conklyn, M., Gottesman, J. and Hirshhorn, R.: Adenosine deaminase activity in Chronic lymphocytic leukemia. Relationshio to B- and T-cell subpopulations. J. Clin. Invest. 57: 756, 1976.